


True Colors

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan Lorne’s paintings are out of this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Colors

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "paintbox" & "another world"

Major Evan Lorne arrived through the stargate on New New Athos by himself, dressed in civilian clothes, and carrying an assortment of oddly-shaped wooden cases. He waved off the group of Athosian kids who offered to help, and left word with Halling that if anyone needed him, he’d be out on the southern ridge for the rest of the day.

Lorne found a clearing at the top of a small rise and set up his easel, then opened the brand new box of paints his sister had sent him on the last _Daedalus_ run. They were the kind he liked— not the shiny brand-name tubes meant to catch a would-be painter’s eye, but old-fashioned packaging of a company that had been in business for over a century— and he kept her note in the top of the case, _Send me something good, Ev_.

Most of what Lorne painted was highly classified, but the SGC had cleared some of his less intricate landscapes to be sent back to Earth, though his sister thought his work showed ‘great imagination’. It wasn’t as if he could actually tell her the places he painted were _real_.

Pondering over the wide selection of pigments, he smiled. When his mom had taught him how to mix paints as a kid, he was sure she never would have imagined that one day he’d be sitting on an alien planet, trying to reproduce the color of the setting sun lighting up the rising planetary rings.

And even before he set his brush to the clean white canvas, Lorne knew his sister would love this one. 

THE END


End file.
